Harry Potter and The Dragons of Demon's Flame
by Rebecca Amilia Ravenwood
Summary: summary too long to write in this dinky little thing so first chapter will have full summary. I DON'T OWN HP OR FT! I ONLY OWN THE TWINS, THEIR GUILD AND THE PLOT! AND YES I CHANGED THE TITLE! Reviews are Required for inspiration... ;P ;P ;P
1. DISCLAIMER AND SUMMARY

*A/N: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE FOR FOUL LANGUAGE; NOT ADULT SCENES!

REBECCA AND CELESTE RAVENWOOD BELONG TO ME! DON'T STEAL THEM!

Rebecca and Celeste Ravenwood are twins living in Fiore. They are two of five S-class mages of DEMON'S FLAME (a/n: also mine.) They are also two of the Godmothers of Harry Potter (a/n: not mine the only HP things I own are bluray copies of all 8 movies and all 7 e-book copies [wish it was though]) During Harry's first year the girls and two other mages from a different guild are asked to teach at Hogwarts. The twins find out what happened to their friends and godson in the nine years they've been away.

*The story begins a few months before Harry is born. Details on the twins are in the first two chapters. UPDATES WILL VARY!

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR HARRY POTTER!


	2. Ravenwood file

File For: Ravenwood family

Hicca Horrendous Ravenwood neé Haddock

Age: 50 in first chapter (a shifters mate doesn't age at all so they can live as long as the shifter themselves); 61 third chapter

Status: ACTIVE

Magic: Empath; Dragon (a.k.a. Wyvern) rider

Guild Status: DEMON'S FLAME; Co-guild Master with Thomas

Thomas 'Toothless' Ravenwood

Age: 50 in first chapter (remember after a shifter turns ten they only age one year for every three they live and stop aging at age 34); 61 third chapter

Status: ACTIVE

Magic: Telepath; can change into a Nightfury and back to human at will (passed down from parent to child [mother was a dragonshifter])

Guild Status: DEMON'S FLAME; Co-guild Master with Hicca

Mate: Hicca

Celeste Izumi Ravenwood

Age: 24 in first chapter (appears to be 14); 35 in third chapter (appears to be 18)

Birthday: September 13th x737 (1955)

Eldest daughter of: Hicca and Thomas

Status: ACTIVE

Magic: Nightfury

Guild Status: DEMON'S FLAME; S-class Mage

Mate(s): UNKNOWN

Rebecca Amilia Ravenwood

Age: 24 first chapter; 35 third chapter

Birthday: September 13 x737 (1955) thirty minutes younger than Celeste

Second daughter of: Hicca and Thomas

Magic: Assorted silver celestial keys; Nightfury

Status: ACTIVE

Guild Status: DEMON'S FLAME; S-class Mage

Mate(s): Sirius Black, second is UNKNOWN

Ryos Thorin Ravenwood

Age: 13 first chapter; 24 third chapter

Birthday: January 12 x749 (1967)

Only son and third child of: Hicca and Thomas

Status- UNKNOWN

Magic- Nightfury

Current Guild- N/A

Mate(s): UNKNOWN

Lyla Lizabeth Ravenwood

Age: died at age 44

Elder twin sister to: Thomas

Status: DECEASED

Magic: Yang celestial spirit keys (ie: Western Zodiac) Nightfury

Previous Guild Affiliation: Merchant's Guild; Love and Lucky

Mate(s): UNKNOWN/DECEASED

Stoirm Thror Ravenwood

Age: 24 first chapter; 34 third chapter

Birthday: October 29 x737 (1955)

Eldest son of: Lyla

Status- UNKNOWN

Magic- Nightfury

Current Guild- N/A

Mate: UNKNOWN

Lucinda Amara Ravenwood/p

Age: 17 first chapter; 28 third chapter

Birthday: July 6 x745 (1963)

Only daughter and second child of: Lyla

Status: ACTIVE

Magic: Yang celestial spirit keys; Nightfury

Current Guild: N/A

Mate(s): UNKNOWN

Nova Arron Ravenwood

Age: 13 first chapter; 14 third chapter

Birthday: February 19 x749 (1967)

Youngest son of: Lyla

Status- UNKNOWN

Magic- Nightfury

Current Guild- N/A

Mate- UNKNOWN


	3. REBECCA

A/N: As this is my first published story, all flames will be used to make s'mores. I don't have a Beta reader so any mistakes are my own. This is something that I've been working on for a very very long time so constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not gonna present it like a dickwad. THIS STORY IS RATED FOR LANGUAGE, NOT ADULT SCENES!

"Speech"

'Thoughts/quotes'

 _'Telepathic communication'_

§Parsletounge§

This ^ key will remain the same throughout the story.

The bad guy in this story is the 'manipulative old goat' not Tom Riddle Jr.

*°*°*°*°*°*°  
Hello, my name is Rebecca Amilia Ravenwood. I am physically 14 but chronologically I'm 24 years old. I have two siblings: my older twin sister, Celeste Izumi Ravenwood (we are identical except for our hair and attitudes) and my thirteen year old little brother Ryos Thorin Ravenwood (who is physically eleven). My sister and I were awarded S-class mage of the guild DEMON'S FLAME when we were ten.

"Celeste!" I yell at my sister through the vid-lacrima.

"WHAT?!" Oops, I've woken the beast.

"Sorry, Cece, but I need you to get the ingredients and instructions for the protection spell's potion. A lady I met yesterday asked me to perform it on her son when he's born."

"Really? You're doing the spell on a kid for a woman you just met?" I nod, and then I hear her say something like: 'Mahal, save me from the crazy of my sister.'

"Love you too, sis." I say in my most sarcastic voice.

"Okay, tell me what happened as I get the stuff together." She mumbled 'You're the craziest person in the history of Erebor.' as I pouted and told her of one of the strangest days in my life. "Here's what happened..."

*°*FLASHBACK*°*

I was in the guild hall looking for a good high paying short job so I could contribute to the money needed to renovate the building. 'All of these jobs are pretty long. Month long... year long... aha! A week long one for 400,000j! Its perfect!'

"'Find a magical artifact called The Elder Wand'? Seems pretty easy. HEY, MOM!" I ran to the bar with mom behind it cleaning the dishes.

"Yes, Becca?" She asked as she turned around.

"I'm gonna take this job to help pay for the renovations. It'll take me about a week and a half at the most, depending on the location of the artifact." I explained as I handed her the flier for her to sign off in the book.

"Alright, but be careful. We don't want something like the last time happening again." She gave me a stern look as I attempted(and failed miserably) to appear sheepish.

"Yeah, yeah. I learned my lesson. 'No turning into my Nightfury without it being absolutely necessary.' You don't have to tell me again. But those ass-holes at Raven Tail deserved it for making fun of Ryos." I explained to her.

"Well, you should have said that they were insulting my baby boy." She had an evil aura surrounding her.

"Uhhh, mom I need to get this job done. Can I have the flier back now?" I asked with a nervous voice (what? She may be my mom, but she scares the shit outta me just with one of her mild glares).

Her eyes cleared, "Huh? Oh, yeah, here ya go, Becca."

I sighed in relief, "Thanks, mom. BYE, DAD!" I yelled at him in his office as I run out the door vaguely hearing him yell back "Bye, Little Red!" I've loved that nickname since he first called me that when I first changed on my tenth birthday.

I pulled out one of my silver gate keys. "OPEN! GATE OF THE WINGED HORSE, PEGASUS!" A horse with beautiful black and red wings/mane/tail exited out of the silver door. "Hello, Pegasus. Do you think you could take me to my job? I want to get it done as fast as possible, so I can help pay for the hall's renovations."

 _'Of course, Lady Rebecca.'_ I heard a feminine voice in my head coming from my spirit. _'Will I be aloud to fly you there at my top speed?'_

"I don't think that'll be a problem, but be sure to keep out of sight when we get close enough, because the magical and non-magical societies are not as open as it is here in the Seven kingdoms." I replied to her and just as I finished talking she extended her beautiful black and red feathered wings. "I love looking at your wings Pegasus. Their so gorgeous." I said as I reached for her reins so I could pull myself up on to her back. After I got on, Pegasus took off into the night sky.

*°*°*°*IAMTHEALLMIGHTYLINEBREAK*°*°*°*

It took five hours for Pegasus to reach the location of my job. It was almost noon and I was yawning. 'Gonna have jet lag because of this.' "Thank you, Pegasus. You may return to the spirit world." I said after she trotted up to Riddle Manor's front gate.

 _'It was my pleasure, Lady Rebecca. I'll see you soon. Please do not hesitate to call me again.'_ Pegasus replied as I slid off her saddle to the ground.

As I was walking to the gates a small wrinkly big eyed/eared creature in a rather dirty pillow case literally popped up out of nowhere. I screamed slightly.

"Twinkle is sorry for scaring Lady. May Twinkle ask what Lady is doing here?" The thing (Twinkle?) said.

I pulled all of the attitude of a respectable young lady that I could into my being and I responded without even one stutter. "Yes, my name is Rebecca Ravenwood, and I'm responding to a job request posted by a Mr. Riddle?"

"Oh! Twinkle apologizes for keeping Lady Ravenwood out here. Twinkle will bring Lady Ravenwood to master right away!" She(?) exclaims while pulling me along to the main door.

"Twinkle?" She looks at me with worry in her eyes. "I'd like it if you called me Rebecca. Lady Ravenwood is my mother and even after she passes on my elder sister would be the Lady of Ravenwood. But calling me Lady Rebecca works as well if you don't want to risk being punished by your master if he thinks you're being disrespectful." I said with the gentle voice I use to calm my baby brother down when he was fussy (which was almost never) when he was a babe.

"Twinkle thanks Lady Rebecca for the honor of calling her Lady Rebecca. Come, come the Master is in his office!" She continued to pull me to Mr. Riddle's office.

She disappeared after motioning to the door she led me to. I knocked as loudly as I dare and heard a rich sounding male voice through the door allowing me entry to his office. As I opened the door I saw a handsome man sitting behind a dark cherry stained wood desk.

"And who might you be?" He asked with slight raise of his eyebrow.

"My name is Rebecca Ravenwood I am the mage that excepted the job request for finding the elder wand. Am I to assume that you are Mr. Riddle?" I said as politely and carefully as I could.

"I welcome you to my home Lady Ravenwood. And you are correct in your assumptions." He smiled kindly at me when he said this.

"Before we get to work; I'd prefer it if you called me Rebecca or Lady Rebecca if you must. My mother is Lady Ravenwood and my elder sister is to be the next Lady not me." He nodded in consent. "Alright, now that that is settled; may I ask a few questions about your job request so that I may be able to complete it on time?"

"Yes, yes. Ask away." He leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, do you know what the item looks like and; if anyone; who has it?"

"It's about 13 inches long whitish-grey with three or four tree-like knots along it. As to the person who wields this artifact I believe it is the headmaster of Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry. His name is Albus Dumbledore."

"Okay, do you know how I am to get there, or am I on my own in that sense?" I asked him.

"My nephew Severus Snape will get you into the school as he is one of the professors." He said this as a dour looking man with medium length black hair; that looked greasy but because of my hightened sense of smell I could tell that he had a fire-proof oil in it; came through the door. He stared at me with disbelief in his dark brown almost black eyes; probably because of my short stature and apparent young age.

"Thank you Mr. Riddle. I'll be in touch with you once I acquire your artifact." I said matter-of-factly.

"Call me Marvolo, Mr. Riddle was my father." He said with a wry smile.

"Marvolo, it suits you very well. Call me Rebecca. Absolutely no Lady before or after." I heard a snort coming from the other man; Severus, my mind supplied.

"Of course, Rebecca."

I walked out the door only just waiting for Mr. I-just-ate-a-lemon-and-have-a-stick-so-far-up-my-ass-I'm-a-puppet, and he had the nerve to ask how the hell I was aloud to take this job! I answered with as much sarcasm as I could: "Well I'm actually probably older than you seeing as my body ages one year for every three I've been alive. I'm also gonna be the next master of my guild side-by-side with my twin sister, and I'm sure that your uncle would have told you to be at least civil to whomever took this job. Maybe I should tell him of how you disrespected one of the strongest mages in all of Fiore." I could tell that he was a little bit scared of angering his uncle; if not myself even further.

"This wasn't even the weirdest part of my day. So I went with Severus; real bundle of laughs that one is, cue the EXTREME sarcasm; and he brought me to the school. I got the wand after a little struggle on the headmaster's part and turned in to Marvolo and got my pay. After is where my day got REALLY WEIRD."

*°*FLASHBACK*°*

I had asked Marvolo for a good place to get some food. He mentioned a little coffee shop down the street from the manor.

I was just ordering a poppy seed muffin and a black pomegranate tea with honey when the door opened. The barista waved to the other customer. "Lily! How have you been? It's been too long since you were in here last." The barista said to 'Lily'.

"Nothing much. Just getting ready for the little one to come into the world." She replied.

I snuck a glance at her out of the corner of my eye. She seemed to be pretty far along in her pregnancy. I'd say about 7 months.

"How much longer until James' mini-me is born." The barista asked her teasingly.

"Two and a half months at the latest. But there is the possibility that he's going to be a preme given how hard this has been on my body. The only reason I'm here is because I need to ask if you know anybody who can perform a spell or knows a spell that will prevent anyone blood related to James and I from hurting him." She said.

"Nope, can't say that I do. But..." I cut her off.

"Excuse me. I apologize for eavesdropping but I know a spell typically used in my homeland for use against harm in the event that their are multiple children to the head of a wealthy family. If performed correctly the spell will prevent any harm coming to the subject caused by any relatives within five generations of the person the spell is being cast upon. It also works for godparents. And the person trying to harm the other will be put through the same ordeal twice as painfully." I said.

Lily looked at me eyes filled with hope. "Would you cast it on my son?" She asked as she held her hand over her large stomach.

"I would love to, but it will have to be within 48 hours after his birth and I won't be here long enough to do it and it is an extremely dangerous and complicated spell." I saw her worried look. "Dangerous to the caster not the child." I reassured her.

"Would you be willing to come back to cast it?"

"If I am aloud to stay with you for the night so I can prepare a ritual room then yes. The ritual itself is very short but everything has to be timed right for it to work and not backfire onto me. I'll need several items to begin and it will take about two days to get everything together."

"Yes of course but if I may what exactly will you need for this?"

"I will need blood from your child you, the father, any living and the godparents; I will also have to add my own blood to ground the spell so that it doesn't fall if any other family kills you, your husband and the child's godparents. Just a small amount. The rest I have at home in my potion stores; I'll ask my sister to collect those items. The blood will be taken from each of you during the ritual."

"Well, I can give you access to our home for the night so you may prepare a room for it to be done, and you may stay in one of the guestrooms."

"It would be much appreciated. Oh! I almost forgot: my name is Rebecca Ravenwood."

"Lily Potter neé Evans. How old are you?"

"I'm gonna be 25 in September since I age differently. Shall we be off to yours so that I can prepare for the ritual?"

"Yes of course. This way."

"So she led me to her house where she introduced me to her husband and his best friend James Potter and Sirius Black, respectively. I was then asked how the ritual was done and what would happen during the occurrence so they wouldn't ruin it and get me killed. I obviously didn't tell them that if it went wrong that I would loose one of my many lives but only that I would pass out and for them to only move me to a bed. I chose the ritual room and ate dinner with them, I also found out that Sirius is a trouble maker, and then I was about to go to bed when Sirius came to ask me something that you're gonna hate me for."

"Rebecca, may I have a word with you before you turn in for the night?" Sirius asked me.

Without turning around, "Sure, Sirius." I said with a smirk.

"How the bloody hell do you do that?" He almost yelled.

I giggled. "I have naturally heightened senses. I can hear amusement in your voice even if you're not laughing, that and James has a slightly calmer tone than you."

"Oh, that makes sense, I think." I could just imagine the cute confused puppy look he was giving me.

Another giggle. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I turned to him with 'innocent' (Cece snorted at this) and curious eyes.

"Huh? Oh! I was just wondering why you have black tattoos along your arms and some kind of writing around your ankles. I asked the others but they said that they didn't see anything." I froze.

"You can see them?" I was entirely surprised out of my mind.

"Yes. What are they?"

"I'll tell you only if you don't tell anyone else."

"Deal." He held out his hand to me. I shook his hand and then after checking either end of the hallway pulled him into my temporary bedroom and shoved him onto the bed while I sat in a chair across from him.

I cleared my throat nervously. "I'm what's called a Dragonshifter in my home land. I can transform into a small-ish dragon-like creature called a Nightfury without using any magic. In my human form my body is covered in protective scales that are hidden to a normal person's eyes but a few can see them. These people are other shifters like me meaning that they were born with the ability. There is only one other being with this ability and they are known as a shifter's Givashel or which in an old forgotten language means: 'treasure of all treasures'. A shifter's Givashel can only see that shifter's marks. I believe that shifters here in the U.K. are called people with creature inheritances and a shifter's Givashel their mate. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I'm your Givashel?"

"Yes, but I have always known that I will have two Givashels (as does every female shifter because our Magical Ability surpasses every male shifter's M.A.) and I've only found my first." I said nervously.

"Oh, so I have to share you with another? I'm okay with that as long as it's only one other person. Do you know the gender of your other Givashel?" He grinned.

"I'm completely certain that it's male."

"Good, I'm bisexual anyway. May I ask how old you are?"

"It's rude to ask a lady her age even if you are one of her destined partners; but physically I'm 14, and chronologically I'm 24. Because of my Dragonshifter heritage I started to age slower physically after I shifted for the first time, which was on my tenth birthday. I physically age one year for every three years everybody else does, and my 25th birthday is in September, so I'll be 15 physically soon."

"You are older than me! Chronologically and mentally anyway *snicker*. Can I see your Nightfury form?"

"I have to sleep in that form once a week to keep from turning into it for three weeks anyway so why the hell not. I will warn you now that the only way I can communicate with you is through telepathy. So don't freak out when you hear me in your head." I transformed into my Nightfury, which is bigger than Sirius, and curled up on the floor with my head on my front paws facing the bed. _'Well, Sirius, what do you think?'_ I thought to him.

"I think, that you are just as adorable as a Nightfury as you are a human. But I think you need a nickname for this side of your being."

'What on Earth are you talking about?'

"I and two of my friends can willingly change into another form as well. Mine is a large black dog that was given the nickname 'Padfoot' James can turn into a stag I nicknamed 'Prongs' and our other friend can turn into a brown field rat whom we call 'Wormtail'. Our third friend turns into a large golden brown wolf with the full moon and we named him Moony, he's the reason we decided to learn how to transform so he wouldn't be alone during the full moon. You need a nickname for your adorable black and red Nightfury."

 _'Well, my father always calls me Little Red because of my eyes and how I'm the younger daughter of him and my mother; My twin Celeste is older than me by half an hour; and apparently I'm the scary version of Little Red Riding hood when I'm human and haven't had a cup of coffee. That's the only nickname I've ever had. Unless you count the people that made fun of my little brother who called me the Red Demon after I nearly ate them.'_ I gave him a menacing grin full of sharp teeth and flashing eyes.

"I think Little Red will work until I find a more fitting one for the rest of us to call you. Little Red is a name for your father to use." I heard him gulp at my teeth and decided to change the subject slightly.

 _'Alright, we have to come up with one for my sister as well; my father already has one. It's Toothless.'_ I said as we laughed.

"Why is he named 'Toothless'?"/p

 _'Nightfuries have retractable teeth.'_ I gave him a sad, toothless grin.

"Who named him that?" He said through his snickering.

 _'My mom named him that, when she didn't know that he was part human. She told my sister and I that she called him that because she liked the irony. They met each other as a Viking and a dragon that got shot down by a bolo by said Viking. She fixed him up and made a saddle so she could fly with him.'_

"Why did your mom shoot him down?" Sirius asked.

 _'The dragons were always raiding her home village. At the time different species of dragons were being controlled by a much larger one telling them to attack. The Vikings were known for hunting and killing the dragons and had captured at least one of each species; not including a Nightfury because there was only one alive in the area and before my mom shot him down not many could even see my dad during the raids, let alone shoot him down; for training the younger generations.'_

"Training?" Sirius tilted his head to the side like a dog.

 _'The elder members of the village would capture dragons periodically for training the next generation, and at the end of training the top 'student' killed one of the more dangerous ones in front of the entire village to show that he or she was now an adult. My mom's father; I refuse to call him grandfather; made her join the dragon hunter training camp while he and most of the adults went to try and locate the dragons' nest.'_

"Did they find it?" He questioned.

 _'No, they didn't. While they were searching mom would work with dad; still unaware of his secondary form; to figure out any weaknesses with the dragons, and using that information against the dragons in the training arena. When the chief and the rest of the party that went on the search came back mom tried to convince him that the dragons could be trained with the proper patience. He got angry at her and made her fight the most dangerous dragon they had locked up inside the arena. When mom tried to calm the dragon her father yelled and startled the beast. She screamed and dad went to save her. They ran away from the island; well I guess flew away would be more accurate; and mom later became known as the Dragon Knight.'_

"Why 'Dragon Knight'?" He asked with a really cute confused look.

 _'I don't actually know. Anyway they eventually found the dragons' nest and killed the biggest one at the cost of mom's right foot; mom remodeled the saddle so she could control his new artificial tail fin with her metal peg leg; she made that herself as well. Later on, mom learned from a trader named Johann that there was a place with magic called Fiore; here it's typically known as the northwestern area of the U.S. so from Washington state to North Dakota and south to Wyoming area, anyway they found out that people can do things others cannot, and that these people can join others in a guild and take jobs to get money. They went to Fiore and dad showed mom his human form; which tomorrow I'll tell you the difference between a male and female Nightfury; and he told her that she was his Givashel. Mom said she needed time to come to terms with the fact that her best friend; whom she thought was a dragon; tells her that one: he's a human that can turn into a dragon, and two, she's his mate. He agrees with this but makes sure that she would let him take her on a date every Saturday until she was okay with the situation.'_

"Obviously she was eventually okay with it otherwise you and your sister would not be alive." He said with a cheeky grin./p

 _'Exactly. They joined a merchant guild where dad found out that his elder twin sister belonged to the same guild and was engaged to a man who was trying to build his own business. Several years later mom and aunty Lyla were close to giving birth to their first child; at the time mom and dad were not aware that mom was carrying twins; mom was the first to pop early in the morning on September 13th. Aunty had my cousin Stoirm a month later.'_

"So you have a male cousin?"

 _'Two male cousins and a younger brother, but we don't know where any of them are. My cousin Stroirm was given up for adoption because of his abnormal eye color; and when I say abnormal I mean that Stroirm's father has dark brown eyes and aunt Lyla had chocolate-goldish eyes, and he has blueish grey eyes. My younger cousin Nova was given up for the same reason: his eyes are bright blue with a little gold color near his iris. That ass-wipe Celeste and I used to call 'uncle' forced aunty to do it because the only other option was him hiring an assassins guild to kill them. Around the same time that Nova was given up my little brother, Ryos was kidnapped. That was 13 years ago.'_

"I'm sorry about your brother and cousins. Do you know where; Stoirm, was it? Do you know where he ended up?" He asked me with so much care and worry I nearly cried.

 _'No, I don't know what happened to him. But I do know that our cousin Lucinda is still with her father and that aunt Lyla passed away about ten years ago from not being able to use her magic. But she did teach Lucinda how to summon her celestial spirits and form contracts with them. Before you ask I will tell you about Fiore's different magic types tomorrow after I've had at least two cups of coffee and have spoken with my sister about her coming here to help with the ritual. Right now I would like to sleep so if you're gonna stay in here I suggest that you change into Padfoot; I don't do well with waking up with a human in the room but other animals I'm fine with for some really odd reason; and get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.'_

"Sure." He changed in front of me almost as quickly as I can change.

°*°END FLASHBACK*°*

"So he changed into Padfoot, which is more of a shaggy black haired Marmaduke, and curled up next to me. We fell asleep, and I eventually woke up to call you." I said as I was refilling my coffee.

"No fair! You found one of your Givashels before I found even a trace of one of mine." She pouted.

"Well if you come to give me the items I need you may find one of them here."

"Can you send Pegasus to come and get me?"

I touched my key ring brushing over Pegasus' key and mentally asking if she was willing to go and get my sister.

 _'l be there as soon as possible. Tell Lady Celeste that I will be waiting outside the guild.'_ She responded.

"She's on her way, sis. Outside the guild hall in 5." I said to Cece.

"Thank you, Little Red."

"No, problem Cece."

TBC...

A/N: Well that's the first chapter. I won't be posting the second until I have the third written and so on. But I will be writing a summary with all the info you need to know: like how the guild came to be and how the Dragonshifters were created and so on and so forth. I'd also like to thank GEMNICA on for helping me to decide between DEVIL'S FIRE and DEMON'S FLAME for the guild name. Go read her stories; they are badass! My favorite is 'Meet your maker'. Go read it, it's frickin' hilarious.

There are four actual fandoms that I crossed and several characters that I borrowed (*cough*stole*cough*) from others to describe a person's appearance and attitude mostly the celestial spirits. If you can guess what the other two are(it should be fairly simple if you've read other stories within these fandoms or actually paid attention to the movies/books/hints I left in the story ;P) I'll give you digital cookies.

***I own only Rebecca, Celeste and the guild they belong to. I do not claim to be Hiro Mashima, J.K. Rowling, or any other person that is the real owner of any fandom that you may or may not know to be used in this story. I just borrowed the characters so I can have fun. They will be returned to their respective owners; without harm; when I'm done writing each chapter.***


End file.
